psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
WHO Model List of Essential Medicines
The List of World Health Organization Essential Medicines is a model list of essential medicines created by the World Health Organization. This list is based on the 15th edition (March 2007). The list was first published in 1977.WHO Model Lists of Essential Medicines The 16th edition for adults and the second edition for children were released in March 2009. A † indicates the medicine is a complementary item. Anesthetics General anesthetics and oxygen * Halothane * Ketamine * Nitrous Oxide * Oxygen * Thiopental Local anesthetics * Bupivacaine * Ephedrine † * Lidocaine * Lidocaine + epinephrine Preoperative medication and sedation for short-term procedures * Atropine * Diazepam * Morphine * Promethazine Analgesics, antipyretics, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory medicines, medicines used to treat gout and disease modifying agents in rheumatoid disorders Non-opioids and non-steroidal anti-inflammatory medicines (NSAIMs) * Aspirin * Ibuprofen * Paracetamol (Acetaminophen) Opioid analgesics * Codeine * Morphine Medicines to treat gout * Allopurinol Disease modifying agents used in rheumatoid disorders (DMARDs) * Chloroquine * Azathioprine † * Methotrexate † * Penicillamine † * Sulfasalazine † Antiallergics and medicines used in anaphylaxis * Chlorphenamine * Dexamethasone * Epinephrine (adrenaline) * Hydrocortisone * Prednisolone Antidotes and other substances used in poisonings Non-specific * Activated carbon Specific * Acetylcysteine * Atropine * Calcium gluconate * Deferoxamine * Dimercaprol * DL-Methionine * Methylthioninium chloride * Naloxone * Penicillamine * Potassium ferric hexacyanoferrate(II) * Sodium calcium edetate * Sodium nitrite * Sodium thiosulfate Anticonvulsants/antiepileptics * Carbamazepine * Diazepam * Ethosuximide † * Magnesium sulfate * Phenobarbital * Phenytoin * Valproic acid Anti-infective medicines Anthelminthics Intestinal anthelminthics * Albendazole * Levamisole * Mebendazole * Niclosamide * Praziquantel * Pyrantel Antifilarials * Diethylcarbamazine † * Ivermectin * Suramin sodium † Antischistosomals and antitrematode medicine * Oxamniquine † * Praziquantel * Triclabendazole Antibacterials Beta Lactam medicines * Amoxicillin * Ampicillin * Benzathine benzylpenicillin * Benzylpenicillin * Cefazolin * Cefixime * Ceftazidime † * Ceftriaxone † * Cloxacillin * Co-amoxiclav (amoxicillin + clavulanic acid) * Imipenem/cilastatin (Imipenem + cilastatin) † * Phenoxymethylpenicillin * Procaine benzylpenicillin Other antibacterials * Azithromycin * Chloramphenicol * Ciprofloxacin * Clindamycin † * Co-trimoxazole (sulfamethoxazole + trimethoprim) * Doxycycline * Erythromycin * Gentamicin * Metronidazole * Nitrofurantoin * Spectinomycin * Sulfadiazine † * Trimethoprim * Vancomycin † Antileprosy medicines * Clofazimine * Dapsone * Rifampicin Antituberculosis medicines * Amikacin † * p-aminosalicylic acid † * Capreomycin † * Cycloserine † * Ethambutol * Ethionamide † * Isoniazid * Isoniazid + ethambutol * Kanamycin † * Ofloxacin † * Pyrazinamide * Rifampicin * Rifampicin + isoniazid * Rifampicin + isoniazid + ethambutol * Rifampicin + isoniazid + pyrazinamide * Rifampicin + isoniazid + pyrazinamide + ethambutol * Streptomycin Antifungal medicines * Amphotericin B † * Clotrimazole * Fluconazole * Flucytosine † * Griseofulvin * Nystatin * Potassium iodide † Antiviral medicines Antiherpes medicines * Aciclovir Antiretrovirals Nucleoside/nucleotide reverse transcriptase inhibitors * Abacavir (ABC) * Didanosine (ddI) * Emtricitabine (FTC) * Lamivudine (3TC) * Stavudine (d4T) * Tenofovir disoproxil fumarate (TDF) * Zidovudine (ZDV or AZT) Non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors * Efavirenz (EGV or EFZ) * Nevirapine (NVP) Protease inhibitors * Indinavir (IDV) * Lopinavir + ritonavir (LPV/r) * Nelfinavir (NFV) * Ritonavir * Saquinavir (SQV) Combination drugs * Efavirenz + emtricitabine + tenofovir * Emtricitabine + tenofovir * Stavudine + lamivudine + nevirapine * Zidovudine + lamivudine * Zidovudine + lamivudine + nevirapine Other antivirals * Ribavirin Antiprotozoal medicines Antiamoebic and antigiardiasis medicines * Diloxanide * Metronidazole Antileishmaniasis medicines * Amphotericin B † * Meglumine antimoniate * Pentamidine † Antimalarial medicines For curative treatment * Amodiaquine * Artemether * Artemether + lumefantrine * Artesunate * Chloroquine * Doxycycline * Mefloquine * Primaquine * Quinine * Sulfadoxine + pyrimethamine For prophylaxis * Chloroquine * Doxycycline * Mefloquine * Proguanil Antipneumocytosis and antioxoplasmosis medicines * Pentamidine † * Pyrimethamine * Sulfamethoxazole + trimethoprim Antitrypanosomal medicines African trypanosomiasis * Eflornithine * Melarsoprol * Pentamidine * Suramin sodium American trypanosomiasis * Benznidazole * Nifurtimox Antimigraine medicines For treatment of acute attack * Aspirin * Paracetamol (Acetaminophen) For prophylaxis * P-r-opranolol Antineoplastic, immunosuppressives and medicines used in palliative care Immunosuppressive medicines * Azathioprine † * Ciclosporin † Cytotoxic medicines * Asparaginase † * Bleomycin † * Calcium folinate † * Chlorambucil † * Cisplatin † * Cyclophosphamide † * Cytarabine † * Dacarbazine † * Dactinomycin † * Daunorubicin † * Doxorubicin † * Etoposide † * Fluorouracil † * Mercaptopurine † * Methotrexate † * Procarbazine † * Vinblastine † * Vincristine † Hormones and antihormones * Dexamethasone † * Hydrocortisone † * Prednisolone † * Tamoxifen † Medicines used in palliative care None Antiparkinsonism medicines * Biperiden * Levodopa + carbidopa Medicines affecting the blood Antianaemia medicines * Ferrous salt * Ferrous salt + folic acid * Folic acid * Hydroxocobalamin Medicines affecting coagulation * Heparin sodium * Phytomenadione * Protamine sulfate * Warfarin Blood products and plasma substitutes Plasma substitutes * Dextran 70 Plasma fractions for specific use * Human normal immunoglobulin † * Factor VIII concentrate † * Factor IX complex (II, VII, IX, X concentrate) Cardiovascular medicines Antianginal medicines * Atenolol * Glyceryl trinitrate * Isosorbide dinitrate * Verapamil Antiarrhythmic medicines * Atenolol * Digoxin * Epinephrine * Lidocaine * Procainamide † * Quinidine † * Verapamil Antihypertensive medicines * Amlodipine * Atenolol * Enalapril * Hydralazine (for acute, severe pregnancy-induced hypertension only) * Hydrochlorothiazide * Methyldopa * Sodium nitroprusside † Medicines used in heart failure * Digoxin * Dopamine * Enalapril * Furosemide * Hydrochlorothiazide Antithrombotic medicines * Acetylsalicylic acid * Streptokinase † Lipid-lowering agents * Simvastatin Dermatological medicines (topical) Antifungal medicines * Benzoic acid + salicylic acid (see also Whitfield's ointment) * Miconazole * Selenium sulfide † * Sodium thiosulfate Anti-infective medicines * Methylrosanilinium chloride * Neomycin sulfate + bacitracin * Potassium permanganate * Silver sulfadiazine Anti-inflammatory and antipruritic medicines * Betamethasone * Calamine lotion * Hydrocortisone Astringent medicines * Aluminium diacetate Medicines affecting skin differentiation and proliferation * Benzoyl peroxide * Coal tar * Dithranol * Fluorouracil * Podophyllum resin * Salicylic acid * Urea Scabicides and pediculicides * Benzyl benzoate * Permethrin Diagnostic agents Ophthalmic medicines * Fluorescein * Tropicamide Radiocontrast media * Amidotrizoate * Barium sulfate * Iohexol * Meglumine iotroxate † Disinfectants and antiseptics Antiseptics * Chlorhexidine * Ethanol * Povidone iodine Disinfectants * Chlorine base compound * Chloroxylenol * Glutaral Diuretics * Amiloride * Furosemide * Hydrochlorothiazide * Mannitol * Spironolactone Gastrointestinal medicines Antacids and other antiulcer medicines * Aluminium hydroxide * Ranitidine * Magnesium hydroxide Antiemetic medicines * Metoclopramide * Promethazine Anti-inflammatory medicines * Hydrocortisone † * Sulfasalazine Laxatives * Senna Medicines used in diarrhea Oral rehydration * Oral rehydration therapy salts Medicines for diarrhea in children * Zinc sulfate Antidiarrheal (symptomatic) medicines in adults * Codeine Hormones, other endocrine medicines and contraceptives Adrenal hormones and synthetic substitutes See section 3 Antiallergics and medicines used in anaphylaxis. Androgens * Testosterone † Contraceptives Oral hormonal contraceptives * Ethinylestradiol + levonorgestrel * Ethinylestradiol + norethisterone * Levonorgestrel Injectable hormonal contraceptives * Medroxyprogesterone acetate * Medroxyprogesterone acetate + estradiol cypionate * Norethisterone enantate Intrauterine devices * Copper-containing IUD Barrier methods * Condoms * Diaphragms Implantable contraceptives * Levonorgestrel-releasing implant Estrogens * Ethinylestradiol Insulins and other antidiabetic agents * Glibenclamide * Insulin injection * Intermediate-acting insulin * Metformin Ovulation inducers * Clomifene † Progesterones * Medroxyprogesterone acetate † * Norethisterone Thyroid hormones and antithyroid medicines * Levothyroxine * Potassium iodide * Propylthiouracil Immunologicals Diagnostic agents * Tuberculin Sera and immunoglobulins * Anti-D immunoglobulin * Antitetanus immunoglobulin * Antivenom immunoglobulin * Diphtheria antitoxin * Rabies immunoglobulin Vaccines * Bacillus Calmette-Guérin vaccine (BCG) for tuberculosis * Cholera vaccine * Diphtheria vaccine * Hepatitis A vaccine * Hepatitis B vaccine * Haemophilus influenzae type b vaccine * Influenza vaccine * Japanese encephalitis vaccine * Measles vaccine * Meningococcal meningitis vaccine * Mumps vaccine * Pertussis vaccine * Pneumococcal vaccine * Poliomyelitis vaccine * Rabies vaccine * Rotavirus vaccine * Rubella vaccine * Tetanus vaccine * Typhoid vaccine * Varicella vaccine * Yellow fever vaccine Muscle relaxants (peripherally-acting) and cholinesterase inhibitors * Alcuronium * Neostigmine * Pyridostigmine † * Suxamethonium * Vecuronium Ophthalmological preparations Anti-infective agents * Aciclovir * Gentamicin * Tetracycline Anti-inflammatory agents * Prednisolone Local anesthetics * Tetracaine Miotics and antiglaucoma medicines * Acetazolamide * Pilocarpine * Timolol Mydriatics * Atropine * Epinephrine † Oxytocics and antioxytocics Oxytocics * Ergometrine * Mifepristone-misoprostol † * Misoprostol † * Oxytocin Antioxytocics * Nifedipine Peritoneal dialysis solution * Intraperitoneal dialysis solution † Psychotherapeutic medicines Medicines used in psychotic disorders * Chlorpromazine * Fluphenazine * Haloperidol Medicines used in mood disorders Medicines used in depressive disorders * Amitriptyline * Fluoxetine Medicines used in bipolar disorders * Carbamazepine * Lithium carbonate * Valproic acid Medicines used in generalized anxiety and sleep disorders * Diazepam Medicines used for obsessive compulsive disorders and panic attacks * Clomipramine Medicines used in substance dependence programs * Methadone † Medicines acting on the respiratory tract Antiasthmatic and medicines for chronic obstructive pulmonary disease * Beclometasone * Epinephrine * Ipratropium bromide * Salbutamol Other medicines acting on the respiratory tract * Caffeine citrate Solutions correcting water, electrolyte and acid-base disturbances Oral * Oral rehydration salts (see 17.5.1 Oral rehydration) * Potassium chloride Parenteral * Glucose * Glucose with sodium chloride * Potassium chloride * Sodium chloride * Sodium hydrogen carbonate * Sodium lactate Miscellaneous * Saline solution for injection/rehydration Vitamins and minerals * Ascorbic acid * Calcium gluconate † * Ergocalciferol * Iodine * Nicotinamide * Pyridoxine * Retinol * Riboflavin * Sodium fluoride * Thiamine References Category:World Health Organization essential medicines Category:World Health Organization Category:Drugs